Killer Chef
by Teme Pedopilism Uchiha
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang chef yang membuat kompetisi memasak untuk memasuki dapur restoran Perancis baru miliknya, dapatkah para kompetitor bersaing untuk memperebutkan bagian penting dapur mewah itu? Dan juga dapatkah mereka menebak apakah sang chef telah memiliki pasangan hidup?
1. Mine?

"Stupid! Apa ini kau sebut makanan?! Repeat!" Bentak sang Head _Chef_ sembari melempar makanan beserta piringnya kedalam tong sampah besar tak jauh darinya berdiri.

" _Yes, Chef!"_

.

.

 **Tittle: Killer Chef**

 **Genre: Romance,** **fluff,** **drama,** **Killer**

 **Rate: M**

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **And the other cast of Naruto**

 **Pairing: Sasunaru Always**

 **Disclaimer: Chara hanya milik masashi sensei yang saya hormati, saya hanya meminjam nama, NO PLAGIARISM, try to improve is allowed.**

 **Name of chara:**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story:**

 **©Teme Pedopilsm Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Killer Chef**

.

.

"Haah, rasanya aku tak sanggup mengikuti kompetisi ini, jika _Chef_ Uchiha selalu membentak dan memaki kita seperti itu." keluh seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang memiliki wajah baby face, bernama Sasori, sembari mengusap peluhnya.

"Ya, membuat mental kita semua down sampai ke akar" sahut perempuan bersurai pirang panjang yang dikuncir hingga keatas. Yamanaka Ino,

"Sudahlah, bukankah lebih baik kita mencoba semampu kita, agar _Chef_ Uchiha tak marah-marah dan membentak kita" jawab pemuda bersurai raven pendek dengan kulit alabaster dan mata onyxnya, Sai.

"Benar, kata Sai, kita harusnya menanamkan jiwa muda, semangaatt!" Teriak seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan bentuk seperti mangkuk terbalik itu, Rock Lee

"Bagaimanapun, _Chef_ Uchiha tetap tampan dan berkharisma seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, seperti saat menjadi juri di ajang kompetisi memasak" seru perempuan bersurai pink yang terobsesi kepada sang _Chef_ , dan akhirnya ia mengikuti kompetisi ini.

"Berhentilah terobsesi pada _Chef_ Uchiha atau kau akan menyesalinya, Haruno Sakura" tegas Ino

"Apa masalahmu, hah?!" bentak Sakura

"Jauhkan kata cinta dalam kompetisi ini, bodoh!"

"Jangan-jangan, kau juga terobsesi dengan _Chef_ Uchiha ya?"

"Kau gila!, aku rela dicaci oleh _Chef_ Uchiha demi mendapat tempat di dapur _Chef_ ternama itu, kau tahu betapa sulitnya menghadapi kompetisi ini!" amarah Ino meledak, karena sedari tadi ia telah menahannya.

"Sudahlah Ino, biarkan saja, toh kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, kau harus berkonsentrasi untuk besok," ujar Chouji teman se-timnya menenangkan.

"Beruntung aku tak satu tim dengannya, dan akan kupastikan tim kita yang akan menang" desis Ino, menatap wajah ke-5 anggota timnya. Chouji, Sasori, Sai, Hinata, dan Shino. Dan menatap tajam kearah lawannya, Sakura yang sedang memainkan rambut pink-nya. 'kupastikan kau akan keluar di babak selanjutnya, jika berbuat bodoh' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **Killer Chef**

.

.

Jepang, sebuah negara besar, yang berkembang dan maju sangat pesat serta teratur, berbagai macam hidangan khas kota itu tersebar luas di seluruh kota maupun penjuru negeri, namun ada sebuah bangunan yang masih dalam tahap pengerjaan, bangunan yang mengarah pada rancangan khas ala negara perancis, terkenal dengan kulinernya yang mewah, membuat orang yang memakannya akan ketagihan, dan selalu kembali untuk datang kesana. Ya, selain menjadi negara yang menyajikan keromantisan disana tentunya. Bangunan yang rencananya akan dijadikan restoran bintang 5 dari perancis itu adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke, seorang _Chef_ ternama di jepang, maupun di perancis, dengan sepak terjangnya menjadi seorang _Chef_ dalam usia yang sangat muda, diumurnya yang belia, ia telah mendapat banyak penghargaan atas kesempurnaan masakan, serta daya improvisasi dalam meracik bahan masakan, memiliki acara tv memasak serta beberapa buku resep yang telah ia terbitkan, hingga banyak orang yang bisa menikmati resep masakan miliknya.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa _Chef_ muda berambut raven dengan tatanan gaya yang sedikit unik di bagian rambut belakangnya yang melawan gravitasi itu, terdengar sangat kejam dan sadis, terbukti saat dirinya menjadi seorang juri atau komentator di sebuah ajang kompetisi memasak di jepang ini. Dengan kritikan pedas, terkadang sikapnya yang acuh dan meremehkan para peserta kompetisi, membuatnya banyak ditakuti oleh peserta. Namun tak banyak orang yang mengetahui tentang kehidupan pribadinya, karena pada dasarnya ia sangat menjaga bahkan menutup kehidupan pribadinya dari umum. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah menikah, dan banyak pula yang mencibir, 'bagaimana bisa ia memiliki pasangan sedangkan dia adalah orang yang sangat cuek, dingin, dan kejam, walaupun memiliki wajah yang tampan, hanya sahabat terdekatnya saja yang sangat mengerti siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke.

.

"Ini untukmu, Naruto" ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir mencuat keatas, khas dengan mata sayu-nya, shikamaru, sahabatnya sejak junior school, yang sekarang telah sukses menjadi seorang detektif ternama, karena kehebatannya dalam memecahkan kasus berat sekalipun. Ia menyodorkan sebuah undangan berukiran rumit dengan gambar topi _Chef_ ditengahnya.

Dan diseberangnya, Uzumaki Naruto, seorang novelis terkenal yang baru saja meluncurkan buku ketiganya, yang terkenal dengan novel romance, action dan fantasy buatannya, dan untuk sekarang ia sedang melakukan riset untuk mendapatkan inspirasi membuat novel selanjutnya, sebelum sang sahabat datang dan membawa undangan yang harus ia hadiri nanti malam, acara kompetisi 'Uchiha kitchen', kompetisi yang di selenggarakan sendiri oleh sang _Chef_ Uchiha untuk mencari, manakah orang yang pantas berada di dapur restorannya, dan ia di undang menjadi tamu untuk melihat kerasnya didikan sang Uchiha kepada para peserta yang mengikuti kompetisi ini.

"Lagi?" tanya Naruto sembari mengambil undangan yang disodorkan shikamaru, lalu membacanya.

"Yap, mendokuSai" jawab shikamaru malas, lalu menarik kursi dan duduk disana, diseberang Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan semangkuk besar ice cream rasa jeruknya.

"Hmm.. nanti malam?, mendadak sekali!" seru Naruto yang masih terpaku membaca undangan di tangannya

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar memata-matai kita, jika kita hari ini sedang tak ada jadwal" ungkap shikamaru

"Hu'um..."

.

.

.

Tok..Tok..

"Masuk"

Cklek

"Permisi, direktur, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" ucap seorang perempuan bersurai brown yang dicemol dua, membungkuk sopan kearah sang direktur utama, ber tag name 'Uchiha Itachi'

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi, menurunkan berkas yang ia baca

"Tuan Naruto, direktur"

"Suruh dia masuk" titah Itachi

"Baik direktur, permisi" perempuan bersurai brown, sekretaris dari CEO Uchiha Itachi, tenten membungkukkan badan hormat dan segera keluar dari ruangan sang direktur.

"Kenapa tak langsung masuk saja, Naruto" ujar Itachi sesaat melihat pemuda bersurai blonde masuk kedalam ruangannya, dan berdiri tepat di seberangnya.

"Aku masih memiliki sopan santun, Itachi-nii san" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Walaupun kau hampir setiap hari datang kemari, mengantar makan siang yang di buatkan khusus oleh otouto-ku?" Itachi tersenyum, dan hampir terkekeh.

"Mungkin begitu, ini" Naruto meletakkan sekotak bento di meja Itachi.

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" Itachi mempersilahkan Naruto duduk dan menyimpan bento di meja yang tak jauh disampingnya.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Itachi. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, nii-san"

Itachi membuka laci mejanya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak sedang yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna hijau dan pita biru melingkar disana, terlihat rapi. Lalu menyerahkan kepada Naruto dan disambut senyuman hangat dari Naruto "Ini hadiah pernikahan kalian yang ketiga, tak terasa 3 tahun sudah kalian menikah, maaf jika aku terlambat memberikan hadiahnya,"

"Haha, ternyata Itachi-nii masih mengingatnya, tapi terima kasih, dan kapan nii-san akan menyusul?" goda Naruto menai turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Aahh..untuk itu..emm..entahlah..akan kupikirkan nanti" jawab Itachi dengan wajah sedikit suram, karena pada kenyataannya sang kekasih yang bersurai merah menyala itu masih saja menolak lamaran dari Itachi.

"Oiya, apa nii-san mendapat undangan dari Sasuke?"

"Undangan? Tunggu sebentar, aku belum mengecek surat masuk pagi ini" Itachi segera mengambil ordner yang berada di meja belakangnya, mengecek satu persatu surat yang masuk hari ini, dan menemukan undangan dengan ukiran rumit dengan gambar topi koki di tengahnya, lalu mengambilnya, dan melekkan kembali ordner di tempatnya semula,

"Ini?" tanya Itachi menunjukkan undangan ditangannya kepada Naruto, dan Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda setuju. Itachi membuka lembar undangannya, dan membelalakkan kedua matanya,

"Apa-apaan anak ini, bisa-bisanya undangan mendadak seperti ini" bentak Itachi, membuat Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Haha, begitulah nii-san, aku juga kaget saat menerima undangan itu dari shika"

"Ingatkan aku untuk mencekik baka otouto pantat ayam itu"

"Baik! Segera laksanakan!"

.

.

"Baiklah aku akan menunjukkan cara bagaimana memasak seabass, ini adalah ikan yang memiliki tekstur lembut seperti kakap, sangat mudah meresap rasa bumbu masakan, dan yang harus kalian perhatikan adalah 'timing' saat kita memasaknya, salah sedikit akan mempengaruhi tingkat kelembutan dari ikan ini sendiri" ujar seorang _Chef_ bersurai raven dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi nya, yang terlihat menawan dengan seragam koki berwarna hitamnya dengan garis putih di beberapa sisi, kedua lengannya digulung hingga sebatas siku, serta apron yang dililitkan di pinggangnya, yang secara tidak langsung mencetak bentuk tubuhnya, Uchiha Sasuke, kepada para peserta kompetisi.

"Ingat dan perhatikan baik-baik, karena aku tak akan mengulanginya, paham?" lanjutnya dengan tangan kanannya memegang fillet knife, membuat para peserta kompetisi menatap ngeri.

"Sebelum Uchiha kitchen dibuka, kalian sudah menyiapkan fillet ikan seabass dan aku tak mau melihat saat restoran dibuka, kalian masih menyiapkan fillet seabass, maka fillet knife ini akan meluncur bebas di kepala kalian, mengerti! Kalian bebas untuk mencatatnya."

"Yes, _Chef_!"

Sasuke memulai demonstrasinya, dimulai dengan mem-fillet ikan seabass berukuran sedang, meletakkanya di sebuah nampan stainless dan melumurinya dengan bumbu bubuk yang terdiri dari bubuk cabe, blackpepper, dan bubuk tanaman herbal, serta perasan jeruk lemon, lalu mendiamkannya selama kurang lebih 15 menit.

Selama menunggu Sasuke menyiapkan kacang pistachio dan remahan roti yang ia mix menjadi satu, dan menjadi remahan yang sedikit kasar untuk menjadi bahan selanjutnya.

Setelah 15 menit, Sasuke menyiapkan sesendok minyak zaitun panas di atas fry pan, dan meletakkan ikan yang telah di diamkan tadi, menekannya selama 30 detik, lalu membaliknya, dan menekannya kembali sama seperti sebelumnya, meniriskannya, dan dianginkan selama 5 menit.

Sasuke mencampur cream serta mustard, lalu mengoleskannya di permukaan atas seabass tadi, lalu melumurkan campuran kacang pistachio dan remahan roti. Ia menyiapkan kertas aluminium foil, yang sebelumnya telah ia olesi dengan minyak zaitun, lalu meletakkan ikan tadi diatas aluminium foil, melumuri ikan yang berada diatas aluminium foil dengan sisa campuran kacang pistachio, lalu membungkusnya. Memasukkannya kedalam oven yang telah ia siapkan dengan tempratur 200 derajat celsius selama 15-20 menit.

Dan selama itu, Sasuke menyiapkan mash potato dan sausnya, yang terdiri dari daun basil yang ia blend bersama minyak zaitun, lalu memasaknya sebentar.

Semua para peserta dengan fokus memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang _Chef_ yang sangat cekatan dan cepat dalam mengerjakannya, dengan tingkat kebersihan terminal nya, memang pantas di juluki _Chef_ profesional.

Ting!

Oven berbunyi menandakan Sasuke harus segera mengangkat ikan yang ia panggang, lalu meletakkannya di atas piring stainless, dan membukanya, tercium aroma yang sangat menggugah selera, membuat beberapa peserta meneteskan air liurnya. Sasuke menyiapkan piring saji, berupa piring ceper berbentuk persegi panjang, ia meletakkan kedua ikan yang masih hangat tersebut diatas piring saji, dengan teknik menumpuk namun berlawanan arah, kemudian meletakkan mash potato di sampingnya. Ia mengambil panci yang berisi saus basil, dan menghiasnya diatas piring, meletakkan sehelai daun basil tepat puncak mash potato. Karena penuangan saus diatas piring dengan adanya seni disana, menunjukkan kemewahan dari makanan tersebut.

"Done" ujar Sasuke meletakkan piring berisi hasil seni nya, di meja saji. Memperlihatkan kepada para peserta.

"Hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari setengah jam, jadi kuharap kalian bisa mengatasinya, kalian boleh mencicipinya"

"Yes, _Chef_!"

.

Sasuke membuka beberapa kancing seragam _Chef_ nya memperlihatkan t-shirt hitam dibalik seragamnya, sesaat ia telah berada di ruangannya, melepas penat, setelah memasak untuk para peserta tadi, dan mendudukkan badannya di sofa besar berwarna kelabu yang ada diruangannya.

Tok..tok..

"Masuk"

"Maaf, _Chef_ " ujar seorang perempuan bersurai pink memasuki ruangan _Chef_ Uchiha. Membuat Sasuke melirik sekilas kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Em, begini" ucap perempuan itu malu-malu dan menundukkan kepalanya saat ia telah berada di hadapan sang _Chef_

"Apa kau masih belum paham apa yang ku instruksikan tadi?"

"Bukan, bukan itu, tapi.." ucapnya menggantung, membuat sang Uchiha menaikkan sebelah alisnya ddengan wajah datarnya menunggu sang perempuan bersurai pink melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku.., aku mencintaimu, Uchiha-san" finalnya.

Brak!

Sasuke mendorong meja yang di depannya dengan sebelah kakinya hingga membentur sofa di depannya, dan berdiri didepan Sakura, sang pelaku yang menyatakan perasaan padanya,

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, nona Haruno?" tanya Sasuke meandang tajam kearah Sakura

"I-itu karena, karena aku menyukaimu sejak dulu!" teriak Sakura, mengutarakan segala yang ia pikirkan selama ini

"Apa kau tahu, ini adalah ajang berkompetisi untuk menjadi bagian dari dapurku, bukan untuk mencari jodoh"

"Ah!"

"Dan jika kau berharap aku membalas pernyataan cintamu, maaf aku tak ada waktu untuk itu, dan aku, tidak menyukaimu sejak awal kau berada disini, jadi, lupakan segala perasaanmu padaku, atau kau pulang malam ini, mengerti? Aku menyadari bahwa kau bukanlah peserta yang berkompeten dalam hal ini, aku memang sengaja membiarkanmu, aku akan mencari kesalahanmu, dan saat itu juga aku akan mengeluarkanmu, karena apa, aku yang berkuasa disini, bukan orang tua mu" desis Sasuke dengan suara beratnya. Mengancing kembali seragam _Chef_ nya, dan keluar dari ruangannya, menyisakan Sakura yang mulai terisak.

.

.

 **KILLER CHEF**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang di Uchiha Kitchen, silahkan masuk" seru seorang pelayan yang mendapat tugas membuka pintu masuk tempat kompetisi Uchiha kitchen.

Naruto, shikamaru, dan kiba, berjalan beriringan memasuki tempat kompetisi yang di sulap menjadi restoran, dengan pemandangan para tamu yang datang dapat langsung melihat kegiatan di dapur.

"Silahkan, tuan Naruto" ujar seorang pelayan yang menarik kursi untuk Naruto. Dan mempersilahkan Naruto duduk.

"Terima kasih" jawab Naruto tersenyum kearah pelayan itu, sesaat setelah duduk di kursi.

"Kau di istimewakan sekali disini, Naruto" tanya kiba

"Tentu saja, dia sudah sering di undang kemari, kiba" jawab shikamaru

"Dimana si Uchiha pantat ayam itu" ujar Naruto, celingukan mencari keberadaan sang pemilik acara. Dan tak lama ia melihat sosok yang ia cari baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang di pikirannya, adalah kulkas raksasa untuk menyimpan bahan-bahan beku, seperti daging atau yang lainnya, lengkap dengan membawa sekeranjang kecil buah jeruk dan segar yang sudah di kupas, sepertinya ia tahu akan digunakan menjadi apa oleh Sasuke.

"Chicken with orange's sauce" gumam Naruto, tersenyum simpul, membuat kedua temannya menatap aneh kearah Naruto.

"Silahkan menu nya" seorang pelayan berdiri di meja mereka, dan memberikan buku menu, kepada mereka dengan gestur sopan yang terlatih, Naruto sangat mengenal pelayan bersurai oranye ini, Juugo, karena memang ia selalu menempel kepada sang Uchiha sejak bangku high school. Ia mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari balik saku celananya, dan bersiap mencatat pesanan.

"Nicoise Salad, untuk main course, aku ingin 'chicken with orange sauce', dan untuk dessertnya aku ingin 'creme caramel' untuk minuman, 'orange smoothies' jangan terlalu banyak es nya. Terima kasih" Ucap Naruto, yang dicatat baik oleh sang pelayan, begitu juga shikamaru dan kiba.

"Silahkan menunggu" ujarnya, lalu berjalan kearah sang head _Chef_ , yang berdiri di balik meja counter, mengawasi para peserta, yang bersiap-siap dengan pesanan mereka.

"Ini _Chef_ " ujar juugo setelah sampai di meja counter, dan menyerahkan pesanan kepada Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke membaca pesanan yang ia terima "Neperti biasa"

.

.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu Sasori, bukankah itu Uzumaki Naruto, novelis favoritmu, yang sering datang ke restoran?" ujar Ino saat mereka sedang keluar untuk menenangkan diri dari lelahnya kompetisi di dapur Uchiha, yang serasa mencekiknya hingga ke tulang.

"Benarkah? Wahh..kita harus segera menemuinya agar bisa mendapat tanda tangannya Ino-chan" seru Sasori, mengaduk-aduk tas selempangnya untuk mencari novel karya Naruto yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi.

" Uzumaki-san?" sapa Ino dengan senyum lebar kearah Naruto

"Eh? Bukankah kalian, yang mengikuti kompetisi Uchiha itu?" tanya Naruto, yang tak asing dengan wajah kedua orang yang menyapanya saat ia sedang duduk santai di cafe langganannya sambil menikmati orange cake dan juga cappuchIno-nya.

"Anda benar, boleh kami bergabung?"

"Tentu saja.. duduklah"

.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kalian keluar di hari kalian masih harus belajar untuk kompetisi tiap harinya?" tanya Naruto setelah seleSai menandatangani novel milik Sasori dan memberikan kepada pemiliknya.

"Ah, itu.., kami diberi istirahat oleh Uchiha-san, karena kemenangan kami kemarin, dan sebagai gantinya, tim yang kalah akan bekerja di dapur untuk hari ini" terang Ino

"Oh, jadi begitu sistemnya, beruntung sekali kalian menjadi juaranya, tapi aku sudah menduganya, dan kuharap kalian bisa menjadi bagian di dapur restoran yang ada diseberang sana" ujar Naruto menunjuk keluar jendela cafe, yang memperlihatkan bangunan kokoh bergaya perancis yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan.

"Jadi itu restorannya?" tanya Sasori takjub

"Ya, yang kudengar darinya seperti itu" jawab Naruto tersenyum kearah kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya masih kagum dengan restoran yang masih belum seleSai dibangun.

"Dan kudengar kalau, Uzumaki-san sangat dekat dengan Uchiha-san? Benarkah itu?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba, yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Ehm..bagaimana ya? Aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu, dia terlalu sulit untuk didekati" gurau Naruto yang tampak berpikir keras dengan wajah sedikit sedih

"Yaah, padahal kami banyak berharap jika Uzumaki-san dekat dengan Uchiha-san" Ino berwajah lemas lalu menempelkan kepalanya di meja cafe, hingga ia bangkit kembali karena mendengar tawa renyah dari sang novelis terkenal itu

"Aku hanya bercanda, aku sangat dekat dengan Uchiha pantat ayam itu, luar dalam, sampai-sampai aku bosan melihat wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan tajamnya yang bisa saja membunuh orang itu, rasanya ingin ku colok saja kedua matanya itu" ungkap Naruto

"Waah...benarkah?" kompak mereka berdua, yang dibalas anggukan dan senyum lebar dari Naruto

"Jadi, jadi, apa Uchiha-san itu, memang benar-benar galak? Seperti ketika membentak kami?" tanya Sasori memulai

"Kadang iya, kadang tidak, asal tidak menganggunya saja, dan menuruti perintahnya, dia sangat disiplin" jawab Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu dengan mode berpikir, dan diangguki oleh kedua orang tersebut

"Apakah Uchiha-san itu memiliki banyak teman?"

"Tidak, hanya beberapa saja, tapi untuk relasi dia memiliki banyak" jawab Naruto mantap

"Dan.., apa Uchiha-san sudah menikah? Banyak yang kami dengar bahwa ia sudah menikah, dan ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa dia masih melajang, jadi mana yang benar?" tanya Ino dengan wajah serius

"Kenapa jadi seperti wawancara infotainment ya? Baiklah, jika kalian ingin tahu masalah itu, silahkan lihat jemarinya, apa ada cincin yang melingkar disana, dan kalian akan mengetahuinya, karena sebenarnya Sasuke tak suka mengenakan atribut di kedua tangannya. Karena pasti akan kotor dengan bahan masakan, minimal jam tangan pasti akan melingkar di tangan kanannya" jawab Naruto panjang lebar, membuat kedua orang tersebut mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan, untuk Uzumaki-san sendiri apa sudah menikah?" goda Ino

"Tentu saja, lihat ini," jawab Naruto menunjukkan cincin bermata sapphire melingkar di jari manis kanannya

"Tiga hari yang lalu adalah hari pernikahan kami yang ke-3 tahun" lanjutnya

"Waah…pasti kalian bahagia nee" ujar Ino, yang membuat Naruto merona

.

.

.

Tok'

Tok'

Tok'

"Masuk!" jawab Sasuke dari dalam ruangannya.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, saya kemari untuk menanyakan perihal resep yang akan di gunakan untuk menu utama besok" ujar Ino, setelah memasuki ruangan sang _Chef_ yang mengadakan kompetisi ini

"Buka saja pintunya" titah Sasuke, yang diikuti Ino, untuk membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Duduklah" perintahnya lagi, yang di turuti Ino untuk duduk di sofa di seberang sang _Chef_ yang sedang duduk sambil membaca tabloid masakan.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Begini, mencampur antara daging dan sayuran untuk beef bourguignon, berapa rentang waktunya?"tanya Ino sembari membaca selembar kertas berisi resep beef bourguignon.

Sasuke menutup tabloid yang ia baca, meletakkannya di pahanya dengan kedua tanyannya yang ia tumpukkan di sana dengan tangan kanan yang berada diatas. Dan membuat Ino terkejut karena ia melihat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manis sang _Chef_ , dan cincin itu sama persis dengan milik sang novelis berambut secerah matahari yang ia dan Sasori temui tadi.

"Hei!" Ino tersentak dari acara melamunnya, saat Sasuke membentaknya

"A-ah, maaf _Chef_ , hehe, jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ino, dengan cengirannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Dengarkan, jika aku sedang berbicara, Yamanaka" desis Sasuke tak senang

"Maaf _Chef_ , hanya saja, cincin yang anda kenakan mengingatkanku kepada seseorang yang aku dan Sasori temui tadi siang" jelas Ino yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari Sasuke

"Oh! Resepnya" Ino segera memberikan lembaran yang ia bawa kepada Sasuke, dengan cekatan Sasuke mulai menulis di lembar resep lalu mengembalikannya setelah seleSai dengan tulisannya

"Pastikan kau memasak dagingnya dengan pas, jangan terlalu lembek, dan juga terlalu keras, sebelumnya kau harus mencicipinya, agar mengetahui tingkat kematangannya" jelas Sasuke

"Baik _Chef_ , terima kasih" Ino beranjak berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat kearah Sasuke

"Walau sedikit terlambat, aku mengucapkan selamat atas hari jadi pernikahan anda dengan Naruto-san, tenang, aku tak akan membocorkannya kepada siapapun" ujar Ino senang dengan wajah berbinar-binar, lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Sasuke secepat yang ia bisa, sebelum mendaptkan glare mematikan dari Sasuke.

"Dasar dobe" dengus Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sangat langka ia tunjukkan, dan kembali membaca tabloid memasaknya.

.

'Uugh..ternyata benar, memang sangat cocok!' batin Ino berseru senang yang rasanya ia ingin berteriak, bahwa _Chef_ yang dijuluki pembunuh peserta kompetisi itu ternyata adalah pasangan dari novelis terkenal favoritnya, Uzumaki Naruto yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadian _Chef_ Uchiha, dan membuat Ino jadi bersemangat untuk bisa memasuki dapur restoran milik sang _Chef_.

"Hei Ino, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri setelah keluar dari ruangan _Chef_ Uchiha?" tanya Sasori penasaran

"Aku menemukan fakta lain dari _Chef_ Uchiha fufufu~" jawab Ino, dengan tawa menggodanya

"Apa? Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Rahasia~ aku sudah berjanji kepada _Chef_ untuk tak mengatakannya kepada siapapun" Ino berjalan melewati Sasori dan juga teman-teman se-timnya, dengan wajah berbinar-binar senang.

"Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Ino" ujar Sai

"Jika hal yang tidak-tidak, kurasa tidak mungkin, karena Ino membuka pintu ruangan _Chef_ Uchiha tadi" selidik Shino

"Berarti sesuatu yang umum bukan?" tanya Sai

"Ada dua kemungkinan, bisa iya bisa tidak.., lebih jelasnya kenapa tidak bertanya langsung saja pada _Chef_ Uchiha" jawab Shino

"Kau ingin di masukkan ke dalam oven oleh _Chef_ Uchiha?!" seru Sai "Tidak, terima kasih, aku masih ingin hidup" lanjutnya menggaruk kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Ino memasuki asrama

.

.

"Hei, lain kali jangan memberikan undangan secara mendadak!" seru Itachi saat sang adik berada di ruangannya, setelah memberikan bekal makan siang kepada Itachi, karena hari ini dia bisa sedikit bersantai.

"Hn"

"Kau mendengarku baka atouto?!"

"Hn..ya" jawab Sasuke singkat masih fokus dengan benda persegi panjang di tangannya, ia sedang membalas pesan.

"Geez..percuma berbicara denganmu" Itachi menyerah, dan menghempaskan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya

"Sudah berbicaranya aniki? Aku ingin menemui Naruto, karena waktuku tak banyak" ujar Sasuke memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya.

"Ya..ya, pergilah" jawab Itachi, mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir keberadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera keluar dari ruangan sang kakak yang menjabat sebagai CEO perusahaan keluarganya. Ia berjalan santai kearah lift, dengan berbagai pasang mata yang menatapnya serta decakan kagum dari mereka atas ketampanan dan kesempurnaan dari Uchiha bungsu itu, karena mereka baru sekali ini melihat sang _Chef_ , adik dari direktur mereka secara langsung, karena biasanya hanya Naruto yang datang kemari untuk memberikan bekal makan siang kepada sang direktur. Hingga terkadang mereka berpikir, sebenarnya apa hubungan sang novelis itu dengan keluarga Uchiha, hingga mau mengantar bekal makan siang kepada direkturnya walaupun mereka tahu bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu putra dari investor terbesar di perusahaan mereka bekerja. Tak ada yang tahu setelahnya, karena rahasia mereka tertutup rapat.

"Pe-permisi, Uchiha-sama" sapa seseorang yang menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang akan keluar dari gedung perusahaan keluarganya

"Ya?" tanya Sasuke singkat melirik sekilas kearah perempuan berumur dengan membawa sebuah buku memasak yang ia hapal adalah karyanya

"Ehm..apa boleh? Saya meminta tanda-tangan anda? Saya sangat mengagumi anda begitu juga keluarga saya, jadi? Apa boleh?" tanya perempuan itu ragu-ragu menundukkan kepalanya sembari menyodorkan buku resep serta pena kearah Sasuke takut-takut jika ditolak keras oleh sang Uchiha bungsu ini.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu mengambil buku serta pena tersebut dan mulai membubuhkan tanda tangannya disana "Ini" dan mengembalikannya.

"Salam untuk keluarga anda, nyonya" ujar Sasuke hangat, dan segera berjalan keluar dari gedung perusahaan

"Waah..apa itu benar-benar _Chef_ Uchiha yang terkenal kejam itu? Tidak kusangka jika dia tak seperti yang kubayangkan" ucap perempuan itu sembari memeluk buku resep yang sudah ditandatangani oleh Sasuke, dan kembali ke tempatnya bekerja dengan wajah senang tak menduga jika sang _Chef_ yang terkenal super galak dan terkesan masochist itu ternyata baik.

.

.

"Lama menungguku, dobe?" sapa Sasuke sembari duduk di seberang Naruto yang sedang melihat kearah luar

"Sedari tadi aku disini teme, tumben sekali kau mau memberikan bekal Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto menolehkan pandangannya kearah sang _Chef_ yang hanya mengenakan pakaian santai namun masih memperlihatkan kesan elegan dan rapi, kemeja dengan lengan yang di gulung di atas siku berwarna biru laut dengan aksen putih di kerahnya, celana jeans biru tua, sepatu phantofel hitam, serta kaca mata hitam yang baru saja ia lepas. Tak lupa jam tangan sport expedition mahalnya yang selalu melingkar apik di lengan kanannya, membuat Naruto hanya geleng-geleng jika mengingat harga jam tangan yang melebihi harga notebook miliknya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengetik novel, namun mau bagaimana lagi, jam tangan adalah benda yang sangat disukai Sasuke, setelah parfum. Dan Naruto dapat mencium aroma Sasuke yang hari ini menggunakan parfum dari shalini parfum's dengan aroma cendana yang khas seperti aroma hutan.

'Hari ini cendana' gumam Naruto

"Ya, sekali-sekali aku datang menjenguk aniki yang sibuk itu" jawab Sasuke memotong orange tiramisu milik Naruto dengan garpu dan memakannya.

"Seperti dirimu tidak saja, lalu bagaimana dengan kompetisi yang kau laksanakan itu, apa lancar? Kemarin aku bertemu dengan kedua pesertamu" Naruto merebut garpu dari tangan Sasuke lalu kembali memakan orange tiramisu miliknya.

"Ya, semua lancar, hanya ada seorang penghambat saja" jawab Sasuke santai lalu meminum orange juice milik Naruto

"Yha! Pesan milikmu sendiri!" gerutu Naruto yang tak terima makanan serta minumannya di nikmati Sasuke

"Aku tidak bisa lama, bukankah sedikit berbagi itu baik?" goda Sasuke, membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Lain kali jangan mengatakan apapun tentangmu kepada orang lain dobe, nona Yamanaka itu tahu rahasia kita" ujar Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Rahasia yang mana?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya

"Tentang cincin yang kau pakai, beruntung dia bisa menjaga ucapannya" jawab Sasuke sembari menutup kedua matanya

"Jadi, kau masih belum berminat mengatakannya kepada orang lain?"

"Belum untuk sekarang"

"Ahh..apa kau memang yang tidak berminat, huh?" goda Naruto

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko itu, untuk saat ini.."

"Benar? Bagaimana jika aku kelepasan mengatakannya?"

"Dobe" sahut Sasuke lengkap dengan death glarenya kearah Naruto

"Oke..oke..aku tutup mulut" ucap Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hn"

"Berapa banyak waktumu untuk saat ini? Aku tak mau menganggumu setelah acara, karena aku tahu kau pasti akan larut kembali ke rumah" tanya Naruto

"Sekitar satu jam"

"Baiklah, itu cukup" Naruto menyodorkan botol berisi air mineral kearah Sasuke "Antar aku ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku sebagai riset terakhirku, kau mau kan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penuh harap

Setelah memikirkan keinginan Naruto, ia segera mengambil botol berisi air mineral yang diberikan padanya, lalu bangkit dan meminum air mineral tersebut, sebagaimana Naruto mengerti jika ia tak terlalu suka makanan dan minuman manis, dan memberikan air mineral sebagai penawarnya. "Baiklah, ayo pergi" jawab Sasuke, berjalan mendahului Naruto keluar dari cafe.

Naruto berjalan disisi Sasuke, dan langsung memasukkan sebuah kertas di saku celana Sasuke, menyadari itu Sasuke menarik tangannya, namun ditahan oleh Naruto ketika ia tahu Sasuke akan mengambil kertas itu "Baca setelah kau sampai di tempatmu, oke?" bisik Naruto, dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

.

.

"Kau ini tolol atau bodoh hah?!" bentak Sasuke saat mencicipi beef bourguignon milik Sakura, yang masih terasa keras.

"Kau pikir ini steak?! Ini beef bourguignon! Potong dagingnya sesuai ukuran yang ada di resep, berapa rentang waktu yang harus kau berikan untuk memasak sayurannya menjadi satu dengan dagingnya!" lanjutnya kembali membentak, membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, serta membuat ngeri seluruh peserta.

"Jika kau memang tidak mampu jangan sombong kau bisa membuatnya! Tak mau berdiskusi dengan tim-mu! That's a big mistake, so really big mistake, padahal kau tahu jika kemampuanmu tidak berada di olahan daging!" cacian keluar dari sang _Chef_ yang membuat semua asistennya hanya bersidekap melihat seorang peserta yang dimaki-maki oleh sang _Chef_ Uchiha.

"Jika kulihat ada kesalahan lagi, kau benar-benar mengancam tim-mu untuk kupulangkan, dan aku akan dengan mudah menyeleSaikan kompetisi ini! Mengerti kalian semua?! Ulangi masakanmu nona Haruno!"

"Ba-baik _Chef_ "

"Kembali ke station kalian masing-masing!"

"Yes, _Chef_!"

Seluruh pengunjung yang melihat adegan sang _Chef_ muda itu marah-marah menjadi ngeri sendiri, bagaimana kejam, disiplin, dan sadisnya _Chef_ Uchiha itu. Sampai mereka berpikir, apakah seperti ini jika lepas dari dunia _Chef_ -nya.

.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan lagi Sakura-chan?" desis Lee saat mencicipi rasa beef bourguignon buatan Sakura yang diulangnya.

"Rasanya masih belum pas, dagingnya juga kurang matang, sayurnya terlalu lembek" lanjutnya berbisik.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara berat dan dingin serta aura hitam menguar di balik tubuhnya

"Dagingnya ker-eh?! _Chef_ Uchiha!" seru Lee dengan wajah terkejut dengan keringat dingin bercucuran di keningnya. Sasuke menyingkirkan tubuh Lee yang mematung, ia segera mengambil side towel langsung mengangkat panci berisi beef bourguignon buatan Sakura, dan membuangnya kedalam tong sampah beserta pancinya

"KAU! AKU TAK MEMBUTUHKAN ORANG SEPERTIMU! INI KETIGA KALINYA KAU MEMBUAT KESALAHAN NONA HARUNO!" bentak Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Sakura

"KEMBALI KE DORM!," titahnya sembari menunjuk kearah pintu belakang yang menghubungkan langsung kearah dorm. Sakura seketika menangis lalu berlari kearah dorm

"Yamanaka, bantu tim ini menyelesaikan main course nya"

"Baik!" jawab Ino, segera membantu mempersiapkan beef bourguignon plain, yang sudah ia perkirakan dengan melebihkan porsi, karena memang sebelumnya Sasuke memerintahkan Ino untuk membuat lebih dari jatahnya. Karena prediksinya sangat tepat. Beruntunglah ia menuruti kata-kata _Chef_ yang terkenal galak ini. Hingga pekerjaannya tak terlalu berat.

.

.

"Jadi, si Haruno itu pulang, eh?" tanya Neji saat berbincang dengan Sasuke di kliniknya yang tak jauh dari acara kompetisi memasaknya. Yang sebenarnya Sasuke menemani lembur Neji sebab moodnya sangat buruk hari ini.

"Tadinya aku berminat akan memulangkan seluruh timnya, dan menyisakan tim biru, yang dipimpin oleh Yamanaka itu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kurasa menyisakan satu atau dua orang dari tim merah akan lebih baik, Sas" saran Neji menyeruput tehnya.

"Ya, tidak buruk juga.."

"Kau tak takut dengan ancaman keluarga Haruno itu? Bukankah mereka juga salah satu investor perusahaan keluargamu?" tanya Neji

"Kehilangan satu investor tak akan mempengaruhi perusahaan..apalagi sekelas perusahaan milik Haruno itu"

"Tapi, jika perusahaan Uzumaki-Namikaze yang keluar, kalian pasti akan kebakaran jenggot, apalagi salah satu donatur restoranmu juga dari keluarga Naruto, bukan?" balas Neji menyunggingkan senyum misterius

"Kau mengancamku atau apa?" desis Sasuke

"Oh, ayolah Sas, Uzumaki-Namikaze adalah perusahaan yang berpengaruh di jepang, bahkan asia yang bersaing dengan perusahaan keluargamu. Dan beruntunglah kita memiliki relasi yang baik dengan salah satu Uzumaki itu.."

"Apa selama ini kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai relasi bukan ipar, eh?" tanya Sasuke menyunggingkan seringai tipis di bibirnya

"Baiklah-baiklah.. aku mengerti"

"Asal kau tahu karena hanya Naruto yang bisa merubahku dan juga keluargaku sampai seperti ini" gumam Sasuke ketika mengingat dimana dia hanyalah seorang berandal sekolah walaupun otaknya jenius, namun kelakuannya sangat menyedihkan, tak ada satupun orang yang berani mendekatinya, kecuali si rambut sewarna matahari itu yang berani mendekatinya di tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas.

"Jadi aku tak berperan banyak, sebagai sahabatmu, eh?" elak Neji

"kau hanya perantara saja"

"Sialan kau Uchiha!"

"Kau baru menyadarinya?"

"Argghht...lama-lama aku jadi gila jika terus berdekatan denganmu"

"Ingat statusmu sebagai dokter, bodoh"

"Terkutuklah kau, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hahahaha"

.

.

 **TBC or End?**

 **Akhirnya...FF yang terpendam lama di file saya, bisa saya keluarkan. Lega rasanya, dan untuk FF 'Bad Romance' itu sebenernya hanya re-make aja, dari fandom lain.**

 **Dan saya usahakan membuat sequelnya, karena banyak yang minta..do'akan saya bisa bikin sequelnya..karena jujur saya lupa sama cerita awalnya..haha /slap**


	2. Butterfly

" _Jadi aku tak berperan banyak, sebagai sahabatmu, eh?" elak Neji_

" _kau hanya perantara saja"_

" _Sialan kau Uchiha_ _!_ _"_

" _Kau baru menyadarinya?"_

" _Argghht...lama-lama aku jadi gila jika terus berdekatan denganmu"_

" _Ingat statusmu sebagai dokter, bodoh"_

" _Terkutuklah kau, Uchiha Sasuke_ _!_ _"_

" _Hahahaha"_

.

.

 **Tittle: Killer Chef**

 **Chap 2 [Butterfly]**

 **Genre: Romance,** **fluff,** **drama,** **Killer**

 **Rate: M**

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **And the other cast of Naruto**

 **Pairing: Sasunaru Always**

 **Disclaimer: Chara hanya milik masashi sensei yang saya hormati, saya hanya meminjam nama, NO PLAGIARISM, try to improve is allowed.**

 **Name of chara:**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story:**

 **©Teme Pedopilsm Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Killer Chef**

.

.

" _Argh sial_ _!_ _Lepaskan tanganku_ _!_ _dan Menjauh dari punggungku_ _!_ _" geram Sasuke saat Naruto dengan sukses menundukkan sang berandal sekolah yang memiliki tatanan rambut belakang_ _melawan gravitasi._

" _Tidak, sebelum kau menyerah, jadi ucapkan saja, dan kau akan kulepaskan" jawab Naruto yang masih menduduki punggung Sasuke dengan sebelah lututnya, kedua tangannya mengunci tangan Sasuke dari belakang dan satu kakinya ia gunakan untuk mengunci kedua kaki Sasuke. Jangan remehkan Naruto, walaupun ia memiliki badan yang terkesan mungil sebagai anggota kedisplinan, ia memiliki tenaga yang sangat besar, terbukti dari ia yang sering menyabet juara judo berkali-kali, sesuai dengan teknik yang ia pelajari, kunci lalu banting lawan. Seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Sasuke saat ini._

" _Ugh_ _!_ _sial_ _!_ _" geram Sasuke yang tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun walaupun tubuhnya lebih besar dari Naruto._

" _Cepat katakan, atau kupatahkan tanganmu atau lebih parahnya aku bisa mematahkan tulang belakangmu, tuan Uchiha" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke yang jujur saja membuat Sasuke merinding dengan ucapan atau lebih tepatnya ancaman dari Naruto yang terdengar tidak main-main._

" _Sial! Baiklah aku menyerah" akhirnya Naruto melepaskan kunciannya di tubuh Sasuke, sebenarnya ia tak bermasalah dengan ancaman dari Naruto yang akan mematahkan tangannya, toh ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu, namun ia tak mau mendapatkan luka fatal di tulang belakangnya, hanya itu._

" _Bagus. Kau tahu, ini sudah hampir setahun..." Naruto beranjak berdiri lalu membersihkan blazernya "Kubiarkan saja kau berbuat sesuka hatimu, namun aku sadar, kalau kau harus segera dihentikan tuan Uchiha. Jika tak ada yang bisa merubah sikapmu..,_ _"_ _lalu_ _membenarkan kancing blazernya "_ _Maka aku yang akan merubah sikap bermasalahmu itu"_

" _Itu bukan urusanmu, lagipula untuk apa repot-repot merubahku tuan_ _ **Uzumaki**_ _?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah meremehkan_ _dan penekanan saat menyebutkan marga Naruto_

" _Karena kau adalah temanku dan aku peduli padamu" Sasuke mengerutkan sedikit keningnya, namun masih tertutupi dengan wajah dinginnya, yang membuatnya berpikir untuk apa lelaki pirang ini bersikeras merubahnya, sedangkan selama ini tak ada yang berani menghentikannya, dan mungkin tak peduli padanya._

" _Karena aku tahu, kau melakukan hal ini untuk mendapatkan perhatian, dan sekarang kau akan mendapatkannya, dariku" ujar Naruto dengan wajah serius, dan menatap mata onyx yang tersirat kesepian itu._

" _Huh? Jangan bodoh, kau pikir kau itu siapa, bisa mengaturku seperti itu" dengus Sasuke, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya._

" _Aku mengerti, kalau aku memang bukan siapa-siapa untukmu, tapi kau adalah teman sekelasku, yang berarti aku juga harus memperhatikanmu, walaupun secara tak langsung" balas Naruto_

 _Sasuke berbalik dan segera beranjak pergi, lalu menghentikan langkahnya "Berhentilah, atau kau hanya akan mendapat masalah jika dekat denganku"_

 _Merasa tak mendapat balasan dari Naruto, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung judo, yang tadinya mereka gunakan untuk berduel. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti, matanya mendadak melebar saat sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya "Aku tak akan berhenti, aku berjanji padamu. Aku tak peduli kau akan mengataiku bodoh, atau apa, aku hanya ingin kau berubah menjadi lebih baik, klise memang, tapi aku mengerti bagaimana kesepiannya dirimu." Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menyelipkan sesuatu di saku celana Sasuke, lalu menahan tangan Sasuke yang akan mengambil sesuatu yang di masukkan Naruto "Bukalah, jika kau sudah berada di rumah" bisik Naruto_

" _Baiklah!" Naruto menepuk kedua tangannya "Kita harus segera kembali ke kelas, karena sebentar lagi pelajaran ke lima akan segera dimulai" Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya_

" _Kau tidak berniat membolos lagi kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto menoleh kebelakang dengan senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan_

" _Sial" gumam Sasuke yang mengerti maksud dibalik senyuman Naruto, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tersenyum_

" _Kuharap kau masuk kelas kali ini, Sasuke_ _!_ _" teriak Naruto dan berjalan kearah kelasnya dengan senyuman secerah matahari._

 _._

 _Sasuke telah berada di kelas, dengan tatapan heran teman-temannya, namun diabaikan olehnya, dan banyak yang bergumam 'Keajaiban', 'Apa benar itu si berandal Uchiha?', 'Dia tidak sedang mengigau, kan?', dan masih banyak lainnya, hingga membuat Kakashi Sensei terkejut dan hampir melempar buku di tangannya saat melihat sosok si bungsu Uchiha itu ada di dalam kelas. B_ _enar-benar sebuah keajaiban._

 _Ia merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan lipatan kertas dari Naruto yang ternyata kosong, dan membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal, ia meremas kertas di tangannya, namun ia mengerutkan keningnya saat mencium aroma_ _lemon_ _dari balik tangannya yang meremas kertas pemberian Naruto "Si Dobe ini, berniat bermain denganku rupanya" gumam Sasuke kembali memasukkan kertas yang baru saja ia remas kedalam saku celananya._

.

Sasuke seketika ingat, lalu merogoh saku celananya, dan menemukan lipatan kertas yang di selipkan Naruto tadi, saat ia akan mengantarnya ke perpustakaan kota. Seketika Sasuke mendengus sambil tersenyum, bahkan sedikit terkekeh, saat melihat kertas tersebut kosong, dan tak berisi tulisan apapun, lagi-lagi Naruto mengerjainya.

Neji yang menyadari perubahan di wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba menatap horor kearah Sasuke, apa karena efek stres, Sasuke jadi tertawa sendiri. Entahlah.

"Dobe" gumamnya, ia tahu bahwa ini adalah _lemon letter_ yang suka Naruto berikan padanya.

"Ada pemantik?" tanya Sasuke membuat Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Setelah tertawa, sekarang kau minta pemantik?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan aneh

"Sudah berikan saja, akan kutunjukkan permainan yang sering kami lakukan" jawab Sasuke sembari menunjukkan kertas kosong kepada Neji.

"Kertas kosong? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Neji mengerutkan dahinya

"Cium bau kertasnya, ini akan menambah pengetahuanmu akan pesan rahasia" Sasuke menyodorkan kertas kosong tersebut kearah hidung Neji, "ini! Lemon?"

"Ya, inilah letter lemon, Naruto, orang yang pertama kali membuatku penasaran dengan isi dibalik pesan rahasianya saat high school dulu." Sasuke menarik lilin dari meja Neji dan menyalakannya, lalu mengarahkan kertas kosong tersebut mendekat kearah api yang keluar dari lilin tersebut, samar-samar mulai timbul tulisan rahasia dari Naruto.

' _Kau yang terbaik, jadilah dirimu sendiri'_

"Setelah kejadian itu, kau selalu masuk kelas saat pelajaran itu, eh? Apa yang dilakukan Naruto padamu, sampai-sampai sang tuan berandal ini bersedia mengikuti pelajaran?"

"Karena dia bersekongkol denganmu Hyuuga Neji, benar?" jawab Sasuke tersenyum tipis setelah melihat isi pesan dari letter lemon.

.

.

 _Naruto duduk d_ _i_ _bangku taman, ditemani sebuah buku novel karya 'sir Arthur_ _C_ _onan_ _D_ _oyle', penulis terkenal dengan novel detektif favoritnya, se-cup teh earl grey yang masih hangat serta beberapa jenis cemilan manis, sembari menikmati semilir angin musim gugur, hingga sebua_ _h_ _tangan terulur dihadapannya yang membuatnya harus berhenti dari kegiatannya membaca._

" _A_ _h, Hyuuga-san, senang bisa bertemu denganmu" sapa Naruto menjabat tangan sang_ _T_ _uan Hyuuga yang mengulurkan tangan kearahnya._

" _P_ _antas saja, surat ancamanmu terasa sangat menakutkan, kau penggemar novel karya dokter ahli forensic itu ternyata" ujar Neji Hyuuga, sembari duduk di samping Naruto._

" _Y_ _a, jika tak seperti itu, mungkin kau akan tutup mulut masalah sahabatmu itu, benar?"_

" _K_ _au benar-benar mengerikan, Uzumaki Naruto, ini alamat apartemen Sasuke" Neji memberikan kertas berisi alamat apartemen Sasuke_

" _D_ _ia tinggal di apartemen? Bukankah dia salah satu Uchiha kaya raya itu? Bukankah ini berada di kawasan umum, dan terkesan sangat sederhana?" Tanya Naruto setelah membaca alamat apartemen Sasuke._

" _Y_ _a, dia kabur dari rumahnya dua tahun ini, selama ini dia bekerja dan membiayai dirinya sendiri, dia bisa berada disekolah itu berkat bantuan dari beasiswa juga, karena kejeniusannya, tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya, dan alhasil aku hanya mengawasinya dari jauh, karena permohonan dari kakaknya, itachi"_

" _K_ _abur dari rumah? Bagaimana bisa?"_

" _D_ _ia adalah tipe koleris si pemberontak, sejak kecil dia dididik keras oleh ayahnya, untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan, sama seperti kakaknya, karena pada dasarnya Sasuke ingin kebebasan memilih masa depannya sendiri. Dan juga kejadian dimana kedua orang tuanya yang tak pernah akur, ibunya yang tak memperhatikannya, dan juga ayahnya yang terlampau kejam padanya, disitulah Sasuke memutuskan menjauh dari keluarganya dan kabur dari rumah, dia ingin menunjukkan pada mereka, bahwa tanpa bantuan mereka, ia bisa menggapai cita-cita yang di inginkannya." Jelas Neji panjang lebar menceritakan tentang Sasuke._

" _K_ _arena itu juga dia bersikap berandalan?"_

" _Y_ _a, dia ingin diperhatikan, dan mungkin pelampiasan juga.." Neji beranjak dari tempat duduknya,_

" _A_ _ku masih ingat ia tersenyum tulus walau hanya sekali, kuharap kau bisa merubahnya, Naruto" lanjutnya menatap Naruto. Membuat Naruto tersenyum "_ _D_ _ia ada di café depan, aku sudah menyuruh butlerku untuk mengawasinya, agar tidak beranjak pergi, temuilah, karena itu bayaran yang bisa kuberikan padamu" jawab Naruto menunjuk sebuah café dengan nuansa_ _inggris_ _dengan telunjuknya._

" _T_ _erima kasih, Naruto"_

" _T_ _idak, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu, dan aku juga tahu kalau kalian saling menyukai, walau sepupuku berambut merah itu sangat tsundere" balas Naruto kembali membaca novel yang sempat tertunda tadi._

" _A_ _ku sangat tahu itu Naruto"_

 _"_ _Y_ _a, untuk apa kau membuang waktu Hyuuga, kau ingin gaara kabur?" gertak Naruto, lalu meminum teh sembari tertawa pelan, saat melihat Neji berlari kearah café yang ditunjuk Naruto._

 _._

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Sasuke yang sedang fokus membaca buku segera menutupnya dan meletakkannya di meja, untuk membuka pintu apartemennya, dengan sedikit menggerutu karena merusak suasana tenangnya, jika ia berpikir itu Neji, sepertinya bukan, karena biasanya sahabat bersurai panjangnya itu selalu masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Dan ia juga berharap jika bukan kakak atau kedua orang tuanya yang datang._

" _Hai.." sapa Naruto dengan senyuman lebar sesaat setelah Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya, namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama, kerena Sasuke kembali menutup pintunya, dengan cekatan Naruto menahan pintu itu agar tidak tertutup_

" _Ayolaah, aku kemari hanya ingin berkunjung, ttebayo_ _!_ _" gerutu Naruto, membuat Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, dan kembali membuka pintu apartemennya dan membiarkan Naruto masuk ke dalam_

" _Jadi? Apa yang membuatmu kemari? Menertawaiku tuan Uzumaki yang agung?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit menyindir Naruto yang sedang mengeksplore apartemen Sasuke yang terkesan sederhana namun sangat rapi dan terlihat elegan, sebuah kamar, sebuah rak buku yang lumayan besar menempel di sudut ruangan tak jauh dari ruang tengah, dan yang paling mencolok adalah bagian dapurnya, yang terkesan 'wow_ _!_ _' batin Naruto terkesima dengan bagaimana bersih dan lengkapnya peralatan memasak di dapur apartemen Sasuke._

" _Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi temanku? Dan berhentilah memanggilku Uzumaki, panggil aku Na-ru-to"_

" _Hn" gumam Sasuke berjalan kearah sofa dan kembali membaca bukunya_

" _Ah_ _!_ _Aku membawa bingkisan untukmu...anggap saja sebagai hadiah pertemanan" Naruto meletakkan sebuah kotak bento yang terbungkus rapi di meja._

" _Jika sudah selesai kau boleh pergi"_

" _Apa seperti itu caranya kau menyambut teman yang datang mengunjungimu?" gerutu Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya_

" _Hn, lagipula aku tak mengundangmu datang kemari"_

" _Menyebalkan_ _!_ _Eh? Ini buku resep?" bentak Naruto, yang seketika diam memperhatikan rak buku yang berada di dekatnya, berisi banyak buku, dan tabloid resep. Terjawab sudah pertanyaan Naruto mengapa di apartemen ini yang sangat mencolok adalah bagian dapurnya._

 _Sasuke yang menyadari keganjilan Naruto segera menarik buku resep yang baru saja diambil Naruto dari rak yang dapat ia jangkau._

" _Bisakah kau tak mencampuri urusanku?" tanya Sasuke dingin menatap tajam kearah Naruto_

" _Eh? Eh"_

" _Apa sekarang kau akan memperolokku, dan memajang namaku di mading sekolah jika seorang berandalan bernama 'Uchiha Sasuke' suka memasak seperti anak perempuan?"_

" _Hei yha_ _!_ _A-aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, sumpah_ _!_ _"_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Kupikir tiap orang memiliki kesukaan yang berbeda, tapi aku tak menyangka jika kau suka memasak, apa kau bercita-cita menjadi seorang chef?"_

" _Hn"_

" _Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah perjanjian?"_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Aku tahu, kau kesulitan masalah finansial untuk saat ini,"_

" _Apa yang kau rencanakan?" seru Sasuke. Menatap tajam Naruto_

" _Tidak, hanya sedikit memberi penawaran.."_

" _Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu"_

" _Kau bebas menggunakannya atau tidak, tapi kau harus menjanjikan kesuksesanmu untukku, dan seluruhnya akan kutanggung"_

" _Dasar licik, dan apa yang bisa kudapatkan dari itu?" Sasuke mendengus dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya_

" _Apapun yang kau mau"_

" _Walaupun itu akan mustahil kau penuhi?"_

" _Apapun itu, asal kau kembali dengan gelar chef terhormat"_

...

 **Killer Chef**

 **.**

" _ **Menikahlah denganku"**_

sebuah permintaan Sasuke kepada Naruto setelah ia kembali dari perancis, mendapat gelar sebagai _**Executive Chef**_ serta mendirikan restoran sendiri di perancis dan mendapat dua _**Michaelin Star**_ , seperti perjanjiannya dengan sang Uzumaki bersurai matahari ini.

"Kau tidak sedang terbentur atau _**jetlag**_ _,_ bukan?"

"Kau berjanji padaku akan menuruti apapun keinginanku, semoga kau masih mengingatnya."

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku, hm? Bukankah dulu kau terlihat membenciku karena ide brilianku."

"Sejak pertama kali kau menyelipkan lemon letter kedalam saku celanaku dulu" Sasuke mengeluarkan lipatan kertas kecil dari balik saku mantelnya, dan memberikannya kepada Naruto

"Itu balasan untuk suratmu dan aku sudah mengucapkannya tadi"

"Surat sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan kau baru membalasnya sekarang?"

"Kau tahu, aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membalas suratnya, bisakah kita kembali sekarang, karena kita harus menyiapkan acara pernikahan kita seminggu lagi"

"A-APAAA? KAU GILA TEME, KAU GILA!"

"Ya, dan bersyukurlah orang gila ini akan menjadi suamimu minggu depan"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, tidak ada penolakan"

"TA-TAPI, BUKAN SEPERTI ITU! TEMEEE!"

.

 _ **KILLER CHEF**_

 **.**

"Aahh... memang chef Uchiha terlihat tak ada romantis-romantisnya, cara melamarnya saja seperti itu" protes ino, saat selesai mendengar cerita Naruto tentang bagaimana mereka bisa menikah dan bertahan hingga tiga tahun ini.

"Ehem, bukankah kalian harusnya sedang melakukan persiapan? Tiga jam lagi restoran akan buka" intrupsi Sasuke saat memasuki dapur dengan pakaian chef nya, dan melihat para asistennya yang telah lolos dari kompetisi Uchiha kitchen.

"Kembali ke station!" bentak Sasuke yang membuat semua asistennya berlarian dan kembali ke tempat mereka bekerja.

"Jadi? Kau masih mau duduk disana Uchiha Naruto?"

"Bisa kau menemaniku sebentar ke seberang? Aku ingin membeli kue untuk ibu"

"Apa perlu kita membeli tokonya sekalian?"

"Setelah kau membeli cafe di seberang restoran yang menjadi langgananku, apa kau sekarang akan mencoba membeli yang lainnya?"

"Jika itu keinginanmu maka akan kupenuhi"

"Tak ingat, jika kau baru saja selesai memperbaiki restoran yang di ledakkan si Haruno itu?"

"Itu tak mengurangi kekayaanku sedikitpun, lagipula aku juga tak terlalu suka dengan desain lamanya."

"Dasar sombong!"

.

.

.

.

TBC-

Sankyuu... yg udah mau mampir di ff nista saya... yg lama update pula, sekali update bkin yg absurd gini.. xD

Semoga suka dengan ff updatean yg nista ini.. xD

Dan sankyu buat para readers yg sudi review di ff saya walau saya gk sempet buat nulis nama kalian semua.. huhu.. T-T


End file.
